More Than Friends
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Its Valentine's Day. There's a Valentine's Dance at the station. Since Kathy left Elliot, Olivia and his relationship has gotten a little tense. So when she agrees to go to the dance with him, how will their relationship unfold?


_More than Friends_

** Olivia sat in her armchair as she filed the last of her paperwork. She checked the calendar. Valentine's Day. And she never got one card or rose or anything. She sighed. "Maybe next year." she said to herself. A hand placed onto her shoulder. "How's the paperwork 'Liv?" Elliot asked. "Don't ask, but I'm finally done." Olivia breathed. Elliot smiled. "Well, I just finished the Sulper case. Damn was that rapist a son of a bitch." he muttered as he blew his fist. "Did you mug one of our criminals?" Olivia asked. "Of course I wouldn't...maybe." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Did you know they're having some Valentine's Ball here tommorow night?" Elliot asked curiously. "Umm...no." Olivia answered never taking her eyes off her last paper. "It sucks that I can't take someone though-since me and Kathy...." Elliot welled up with tears and slammed his head on the desk. "Elliot please for the last time she doesn't deserve a guy like you!" Olivia assured him. This had been the 7th time he broke down this week. "Really?" he sniffed. "Of course not! She's rude, a slut, not that pretty...and you're caring, and kind, and sweet, and funny.....and smart and cute-" Olivia started. He looked up. "Did you just call me cute?" he asked. Olivia turned a little pink and looked back down at her paperwork. They were quiet for the rest of that afternoon.**

** "What the hell had happened?" Olivia thought to herself as she layed down in the bunks at the station. "I can't believe I actually said that to him! What was I thinking back there?" She decided to forget about it and drifted off into a light sleep. Elliot walked in and saw her sleeping. He grinned. "Paperwork tires you out huh 'Liv?" Elliot whispered. Olivia opened her eyes but she was turned around so Elliot couldn't see. "You're so pretty when you're sleeping." she heard him sigh. Olivia smiled. She heard Elliot say goodnight to her. "Goodnight Elliot." she answered. He widened his eyes and turned red. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. The next morning, Olivia woke up and Elliot was gone. He left a note:**

**Hey Liv',**

**Had to go home. Chief gave me a day off.**

**He said you had one too. Um....want to have coffee?**

**Elliot**

** Olivia walked with Elliot to the old cafe down the street and he opened the door for her. "What did that guy actually do to that girl?" Olivia asked. "He raped her and then hung her from the ceiling fan. Sick bastard." he muttered. "Language." Olivia joked. She scrunched up his nose and smiled. "Damn she has a beautiful smile." Elliot thought. He was surprised at his own thoughts. "What?" "Elliot how long have we been best friends?" Olivia asked. "Eight years. And yes I counted." Elliot replied with a wink. Olivia rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "Ha-ha-ha-haaa-haaaaaaa-I know this much is true........" the music sang in the backround. They were quiet for a while. "So....do you have a date for the Valentine's Dance?" Elliot broke the silence. "I don't think I'm going." she replied. "Why not?" he asked. "Because I don't have a date, and dances are for highschool." she said. He laughed. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Well I don't have a date..............so I wanted to...............ask you." he stuttered. Olivia almost dropped her coffee cup. "Oh-really?" She groped for her coffee cup as she rubbed the back of your neck and blushed. "But if you're not going to go-" Elliot started. "Umm......no, no I'll go." she decided. Elliot bugged his eyes in disbelief. "Really?" he smiled. "Sure." Olivia sighed. Later, after she left, Elliot secretly whispered yes and jerked his arm and stared at her while she walked out. **

** "So are you going to go with him or not?" Alex asked. "I don't know. If I did, I know I would feel awkward with him. And what if we got way closer than we want to?" Olivia rambled. Alex rolled her eyes. "Thats the idea with love. Just take risks and see what happens. You guys are best friends. You can fix it if it gets out of hand." she reassured. "I don't know....." Olivia still thought. "Ugh, Olivia Benson, you're so dull! Come on, I'll help you pick out a dress." Alex was a good friend, but she could be a pain sometimes. Olivia and she walked over to the dress boutique/salon. "Hello." Alex greeted a stylist. She pushed Olivia in front. "Umm....hi, I have to go to a dance with my best friend, and I think he likes me-" The stylist stopped her with her hand. "Say no more." he said. "We'll fix you up." He took her hand and sat her down into a seat. "Lets start with that hair. Ugh, it would look much cuter curlier." He teased it with hairspray and a comb. Then he took a curler and curled each individual strand. He turned her to a mirror. "Voila. Mwah." he kissed his hand. Olivia stared blankly. "Is that really me?" as she saw her hair had turned curly and poofy and beautiful. "I...I haven't looked like this since Elliot and I first started being partners." Olivia said, strucken dumb. "Next, the dress." the hairdresser explained. He pulled Olivia into a boutique and put her into a dressing room with amazing dresses on the walls to choose from. There was a runway that she had to strut on to try a dress on. Every dress she tried on Alex made a disgusted face. When they were both about to give up, the last dress Olivia came in. The stylist dropped his jaw. "That is the perfect dress!" Alex exclaimed. **

** Elliot fitted on his tie and jacket and sighed. "Ok this is your first chance. Don't blow it." he said to himself. He took a breath and straightened up. "Hey Olivia. Wow you look bootiful......and I'm such an ass. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He slapped himself and took another breath and left for the station. As he waited by the front door, it had been about 15 minutes. "What if she ditched me and didn't wanna come?" Elliot thought. He sighed and walked inside. Everyone was already dancing. After a few minutes, he heard gasps from the people in the hall. He looked over thinking it was trouble and grabbed for his gun, but his arms hung when he saw Olivia come down the steps with a black bowtie dress, with white high heels and white hoops. And her hair was down and curly. "Whoa." he whispered outloud. She walked towards him and he stood frozen. She smiled. "Is this ok?" she asked. "Perfect." he swallowed. "Do you want to dance?" he offerred as he did the disco. She laughed. He always loved hearing her laugh. She took his hand and they walked out and slow danced to "A Lovely Sound" by Chase Coy. He sighed as her head fell onto his shoulder. "For the first time in my life, I know that I'm in love...." Elliot sang with the song. She smiled and held on to him. "Olivia, there's something I have to tell you...." he sighed. "What is it?" she whispered. "Ever since we met, even when I was with Kathy, I was in love with you from the start." he admitted. She looked at him, blushed and quietly laughed. "What?" he asked as he leaned to look at her. "We do have a lot in common." she breathed. He grinned and sighed as he looked into her eyes. "Elliot I love you too." She leaned closer until she could feel his warm breath against her. He pressed his nose against hers and brushed his hand across her cheek and kissed her.**

** She pulled her lips off of his, but he was still dazed. "Elliot we can't do this." she said as she peeled her body out of his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We're partners. This will effect everything. I'm sorry." she sighed as she teared up. As she turned on her heel, she walked out of the station. He just stood there, lonely and his arms hanging. Empty now that she was gone. Elliot watched with sad eyes while he watched her walk out. He looked down and sighed. "Damn, I thought I could make it. You ass. What's wrong with you?" he discouraged himself. He took his jacket off and walked outside to leave. He saw her standing by the sidewalk and waiting for a cab as the rain pattered against her hair. He half grinned and put his jacket on her and walked away. She looked at him as he walked out from behind her and to his truck. Elliot locked his truck and slugged into his house. He took off his shoes and his tie. Elliot flipped on his radio and changed it to, "My Heart will Find Rest" by Chase Coy. He opened his window and sat on the edge. "What did I do wrong?" he murmured to himself. **

** Olivia layed down her heels and fell on her bed. "God why did I walk out like that? I know I love Elliot." The very sound of his name made her heart skip a beat. "Damn, I am falling for him." she mumbled as she cried and put her face on her pillow. Meanwhile, Elliot drank from a whiskey bottle. "God, why can't I keep a girl?" he cursed as he thought of the past girls: Kathy, Dani, and that he never felt anything for Olivia. He sighed and dragged himself to the shower. Olivia stared at Elliot's jacket on her bed post. She shut her eyes tight and she grabbed the jacket and threw it against the wall. She kneeled on her bed and watched the jacket fall to the floor and a note fall out of the pocket. She carefully pulled back the folds and read:**

**Dear Olivia,**

**If you ever read this, I hope you would realize that I finally realized that I always loved you and always will....if you give me a chance. But I felt that if I told you, you would reject me so I figured I could write this. Just in case.**

**Elliot leaned his head against the windowsill and clambered onto the fire escape stairs. He threw the whiskey bottle at down below trash cans with a sharp clanging sound. "God why did I have to put her in that position? Now we can't be anything." He reached for his note he wanted to give to Olivia, but he remembered he put it in his coat. "Damn, she probably found it." he sighed. He leaned his arms against the rail and lowered his head as the rain ran on his neck and down his back. When he looked up, he felt like crying. But no one could tell anyway. The raindrops would hide his tears. Meanwhile, Olivia was slowly placing Elliot's jacket sleeves over her and laying down as she read the letter over and over again, her heart and head screaming at her. "What have I done? I just broke my best friend's heart when I realized I loved him too...." Tears fell down her cheeks and she pulled on shoes and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. **

** Elliot's daze was woken up by a clap of thunder and slowly walked inside. He sighed when he realized it was almost midnight. "Happy Valentine's Day." he said to himself. As he was about to go to bed, a knock was heard from his door. He groped for the doorknob and creaked it open. Olivia stood there with sad eyes and half smiled. "Hey Elliot." she sighed. "I'm sorry about everything." She was about to explain a series of events she realized but then she just gave him his note. "You don't need this probably though." She stopped and stared at him. He said nothing. "Ell-" she started. But he pulled her towards him and kissed her lovingly and full of heart. As he looked at her, he softly whispered, "You're forgiven." **

** The End :DDDDDDDD**


End file.
